


Selvage

by Sams_Sister (Sams7)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pete (Stargate), Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams7/pseuds/Sams_Sister
Summary: “I’d love to,” she answered quickly, flushing.





	Selvage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).



> Missing scenes and episode tag to “Threads." References to “Allegiance,” “Affinity,” and “Reckoning.” Written in 2006 amidst Season 9 rumors and speculation. Posted on some now-defunct website.
> 
> Many thanks to my enthusiastic and ever-patient beta-reader, Evangeline; to Julie, for sorting me out on POV; to Amilyn for the very thorough beta and lots of helpful discussion; and to Karidian for helping to hammer out a difficult scene and for the final polish. Thanks also to my friends at (the now defunct) PegasusGalaxy.com for feedback and reference information.

~

Selvage

[n. the edge of a fabric that is woven so that it will not fray or ravel]

_1_

Sam sat with her dad for a little while after she knew he was gone. Squeezing his hand one last time, she slowly turned away to face the things that needed to be done. She met the eyes of the Tok’ra who had drawn back to give her privacy, and accepted his condolences numbly. Instinctively, she looked beyond him to the observation room to see that the general was still sitting there, his head bowed. Her movement as she left the room must have caught his attention, for he rose and came to join her in the hallway.

“You okay?” he asked as they moved slowly down the corridor.

“Yeah…” she nodded, brushing away the tears. “I need to call Mark.” 

Jack looked at her solemnly. “What did you decide to tell him?”

Sam sighed, “Heart attack. Sudden, massive. No time for long goodbyes. I held his hand; he said ‘I love you.’” She waved her hand dismissively as she choked on the last three words.

Jack grimaced. “Sorry you have to lie.”

Sam shook her head resignedly. “I ought to be used to it by now. It just feels like more of a betrayal than usual.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” They continued down the hall in silence until they came to the elevators. Sam pressed the button to send for a car and as they stood together waiting, Jack turned to her. “Whatever you need for the…arrangements…just let me know.” 

She stared at the floor and replied quietly, “Thank you, sir. But there isn’t going to be a funeral.”

“What? Why not?” 

“He didn’t want one….”

“Jacob didn’t? Or Selmak?”

Sam hesitated for a moment before answering, “Dad wanted to honor Tok’ra tradition…they don’t really have much in the way of funerals. You saw their ceremony….”

Jack nodded grimly. “Or lack thereof. Carter, that may fine for them, but most Tok’ra don’t have surviving family.” He met her eyes intently. “What do _you_ want?”

She stared back at him, swallowing as she ran the image through her head. “Before, Dad always said that he wanted to be buried with my mother. That’s what Mark would want. But it’s out of the question. A complete breach of protocol. Even if he were cremated, there’d be traces of Naquadah in the ashes…”

“Traces?” Jack’s tone was quietly incredulous. “Carter, they’re _ashes_ , in a _sealed urn_ , to be buried in a cemetery. No one’s going to mess with them.” 

She just stared at him, shaking her head.

He repeated, “What do _you_ want?”

Sam struggled as she whispered, her voice breaking, “I want to bury my father.”

“Then do it. I’ll make sure the ‘protocol’ isn’t a problem.”

She peered at him for a long moment, emotion threatening to overwhelm her, and then mouthed, “Thanks.”

They were both startled at the sudden ring that announced the arrival of the elevator. Sam hesitated a moment, and then stepped into the car. Turning around to select her floor, she gave Jack a wan smile and looked down at her feet. 

“Carter.”

Her eyes met his earnest gaze.

“Anything else you need…”

She glanced up at him gratefully and nodded her thanks as the elevator doors closed.

~

_2_

It was late afternoon and the sun was starting to go down when Sam pulled up to Pete’s apartment complex. His SUV was not in its usual spot near his ground floor apartment. As she grabbed the oversized shopping bag full of the things that he’d kept at her place, she recalled their conversation from the night before, after she’d finally worked up the nerve to call him. 

_“I’ll come by and pick them up from you,” he said._

_“No, that’s okay. I’ll drop them by your place. I don’t want to put you out.” She grimaced at how quickly she’d moved to keep him from coming to her house again. “It’s no trouble. I’ll come by after work.”_

_“Well, I’m on a case, so I don’t know how late I’ll be. You can just leave the stuff on my doorstep if you like.”_

Sam wondered if he had been just as eager to avoid meeting again as she was. Approaching Pete’s door, she noticed a paper grocery bag marked “Sam” on the doorstep. It was neatly folded at the top. Bending to swap the bags, she was about to peek inside it when she heard a car pull up.

Turning, she saw Pete’s SUV. He sat in the cab and just looked at her, as if contemplating whether to stay or drive off again. Sam hesitated a moment, but as he didn’t move, she went ahead and swapped the bags, and then turned to walk back to her car.

Feeling his eyes following her, she slowed as she neared his vehicle, but still he gave no sign that he was getting out, so she just nodded her thanks and headed to her car. She’d almost gotten there when she heard his door open. 

“Sam…wait.” Pete slowly crossed the few spaces of the parking lot that separated them.

She stopped, still holding the bag, and turning to him, said tentatively, “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me.”

He shifted, visibly uncomfortable. “Sorry…I wasn’t expecting to see you. Caught me off guard.”

“I know…I’m sorry. I…I had a lot of catching up to do after being away. It took longer than I thought,” she felt compelled to explain. “I should have waited until tomorrow.”

“Oh. That’s all right.” He seemed to be struggling to find words. “So, how’s Mark doing?”

“He’s fine. He’ll _be_ fine. Of course, hearing about _this_ didn’t help.” Sam grimaced at the memory of Mark’s face when she told him about the break up.

Pete shook his head. “Yeah, well…” he faltered. An awkward silence paralyzed them.

Finally Sam forced herself to ask, “So, are you…okay?”

The answer was in his eyes, but he said, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve been too busy to think about it much, really.”

“Oh. Good,” she said feebly. Casting about for something else to say, she glanced down at the bag in her arms. Checking inside, she caught a glimpse of a hot pink sweater and was assailed by the memory of what they’d been doing when she’d last worn it. 

“I found that behind the couch,” Pete’s voice broke in, causing Sam to wince in discomfort.

Feeling her face flush with embarrassment, Sam stammered, “Oh. Thanks.” Recovering slightly, and trying to sound nonchalant, she added, “I…I hadn’t missed it.” Hoping desperately that he didn’t recall the significance of the garment, she stole a glance at him.

“Yeah, I figured.” The look in his eyes made it clear that he shared her recollection of that night. 

There was another uncomfortable silence, and then Sam mumbled, “Well, I should go….”

But he reached out and took her arm, blurting, “Look, Sam, what did you mean when you said you expected me to react differently?”

Taken aback by his abrupt question, Sam released a breath and said, “Oh. I just thought you’d be…angry. You were so easy on me.” She raised her eyes back to his tremulously. 

Pete shook his head. “I was disappointed, but I told you that I kind of knew you had doubts.”

“I know. I was just surprised. You had a right to be angry – what with all the plans and the _house_.” The memory of that shocking moment when he’d first shown it to her flashed through her head.

“Oh…I see. I get it now.” He paused as if considering, then said, “I guess I thought that maybe if I’d tried a little harder…done more to show you how much I love you.”

Sam hurriedly assured him, “Oh, Pete, you couldn’t have done more…you did everything right.” She glanced away, her stomach tightening, but pressed on, “It’s me. I just don’t feel the same. I tried to love you that way – I thought I _did_ or I’d never have said ‘yes,’ but I realized I was wrong. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.”

“You shouldn’t have to try to love someone, Sam.” 

She looked up, expecting to see reproach in his eyes, but instead saw only sadness, longing, and understanding. “No, you shouldn’t.”

“Take care, Sam.”

“You, too, Pete.” She ducked her head and turned to go. He was still standing there as she put the car in gear and pulled out. 

~

_3_

Sitting at a table in the mess hall, Sam finished the last of her lunch and slid her plate across to the neighboring table.

Daniel sat across from her completely ignoring his food as he spoke to her animatedly. “And now I’ll finally have time to catalog all those artifacts from P3R-233.”

Sam was about to comment when the door opened and Teal’c walked in. He surveyed the room, spotted them and calmly made his way over to their table.

“Teal’c. Join us.”Daniel waved a hand to the chair beside him.

“Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson.” He bowed his head graciously and took a seat. He looked solemnly at Sam. “I have some news I wish to impart to you.”

“Oh?” she answered, a bit surprised.

“I have just returned from a council meeting. There has been discussion of how the fallen shall be memorialized. Many favor creating a large burial site for the dead of all recent battles near the temple at Dakara.” 

“Seems…fitting,” Daniel remarked. 

“Indeed,” Teal’c concurred, observing Daniel momentarily. “And they have proposed something else.” He glanced at Sam with such tender regard that she stared back at him curiously. “They wish to include Jacob Carter and Selmak among those fallen, with a special memorial to them near the site where the weapon stood. Their sacrifice in the battle to take Dakara shall not be forgotten.” 

Her chest tightening with emotion, Sam gazed across the table at Teal’c and whispered, “Thank you.”

Teal’c dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment and warmth shone in his eyes.

Sam paused for a moment as an idea came to her. “Perhaps…their ashes could be buried there? I kept a small container of them to scatter on the Tok’ra home world when they choose one. This would be even better.” 

Teal’c smiled his acquiescence and replied, “A Tau’ri/Tok’ra grave at the site that once represented Goa’uld domination would be a fitting symbol of the accord we have reached in our mutual struggle.”

Sam nodded and ducked her head to hide the tears welling in her eyes. A warm hand pressed against her own and she looked up again at her friends. “Thanks,” she breathed.

~

_4_

Sam was in her lab, arranging instruments. As she rearranged a particular drawer for the third time, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. General O’Neill appeared in the door, hovering there for a minute.

“Carter?” 

She looked up from the drawer where she’d just replaced an item. “Sir.”

He entered slowly and she smiled as he – predictably – picked up one of the tools lying on the counter near her and began fiddling with it. 

“Look, Carter, things seem to be quieting down a bit here…I think a little vacation time is in order. I’m thinking of my cabin, some fishing, lazing around….”

Sam felt her throat constrict as an image of the general and Kerry sitting on a dock by a lake came to her unbidden. Nodding, she forced herself to say, “Sure, sir. We’ll hold the fort.” She tried to smile nonchalantly, unconsciously gripping the handle of the drawer tightly.

Jack looked genuinely surprised. “No, no. I was thinking it might be the last time for a long time that the old SG-1 could all be together…what with Teal’c going off to lead the Jaffa and all. You know, a team thing, just the four of us?” As if he expected her to refuse, he hurriedly added, “I know, you probably want to pull some generator apart—”

“I’d love to,” she answered quickly, flushing.

“—or write some treatise on wormhole physics—” His head jerked up. “You would?”

“Yes.” She smiled at him, and he beamed back at her.

“Well, great!” He waved the lab instrument around aimlessly and finally set it down. “I’ll go make the arrangements.” He stopped as he neared the doorway and whirled around. “Uh, you don’t think Pete will mind, do you?”

Sam’s smile faded. “No. Actually, I broke it off with Pete.”

Jack stopped his usual fidgeting. “Oh, I see.” His eyes were concerned, but she could see something else just beneath the surface.

She looked away with a wry twist of her mouth and said, “It just wasn’t right.”

“Uh huh, you were trying to tell me about that when…” he broke off, looking down at the floor.

“Yeah…” She glanced away, embarrassed, but then turned back to him, determined. “What about Kerry? Won’t she mind?” A spark of hope had ignited in her heart.

Jack’s uncomfortable look intensified as he said slowly, “Yes. Well. That didn’t work out so well either. She said I have…issues.”

The spark spread into a flame. “Oh.” Sam swallowed and tried to compose herself. “I see.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then Jack said, “So. Lunch?”

Sam smiled. 

~

_5_

They spent their first day at the cabin outside, lazing around, enjoying the sunshine, pretending to fish, and bantering about pretty much nothing. Daniel and Teal'c were uncharacteristically light-hearted, taking turns chucking ice from the cooler into the lake – first to simulate a leaping fish, to startle Sam and Jack, and then to see how far they could make ice skip. Their sport deteriorated when Daniel had one too many beers and decided to toss the ice at Teal’c instead. An ice-fight ensued and when the entire container, now empty of its beers, was deposited on Daniel’s head, they laughingly retired to the house to dry off and fix dinner.

They were in the kitchen – all four of them – getting dinner. It was crowded and they kept bumping into each other. Finally, Jack lost his patience.

“All right, that’s enough. ‘Too many cooks,’ you know.” 

The others turned to look at him, Sam smiling. 

“‘Many hands make light work,’” quoted Daniel. 

“Daniel – I don’t care. Out! Just one of you guys is too big for this kitchen. Go watch a video or something.” Jack shooed Teal’c out, ignoring his raised eyebrow. “Yeah, you too, big guy. _Star Wars_ is still in the cabinet if you feel like indulging.” 

Teal’c’s lips quirked in an almost smile as he headed toward the video cabinet. Daniel paused to survey the situation and kvetched, “Yeah, so you keep Sam to boss around. Don’t you think she takes enough orders from you?”

Sam stepped in, forcing the bundle of placemats and silverware that she’d been gathering into Daniel’s hands. “Shut up, Daniel. Go set the table.” She flashed him a playful smile and added, “Wash your hands first.”

“Yes, _Mom_ ,” Daniel smirked back at her as he went off to join Teal’c in the dining area.

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “Why did you address Colonel Carter as ‘Mom’?”

“Oh, jeez, Teal’c, haven’t you watched enough TV to know how people act? She ordered me around like a child!”

“I have observed that in Tau’ri television shows it is very often _only_ the ‘mom’ in the kitchen…” Teal’c’s voice trailed off as Daniel launched into an explanation of ’50s and’60s values as evidenced by the old sitcoms shown on Nickelodeon. 

Sam and Jack listened for a moment, then turned back to prepare the meal together. Jack rolled his eyes and quipped, “Old home week at the ranch!” as he bent down to the broiler to pour the rest of his beer over his already charred steak. He looked up just in time to catch Sam grinning at him. “What?” he demanded in mock annoyance.

Sam quickly gave him an innocent look and replied, “Nothing.” 

~

After dinner, Daniel had begun to clear away the dishes when Jack waved him away. “We’ll take care of them,” he asserted, inclining his head slightly toward Sam. 

Daniel looked irritated, and was about to protest, but Teal’c nodded knowingly and turning to Daniel, said, “Come, Daniel Jackson, you have not yet told me all of the ancient Tau’ri mythology that is referenced in _Star Wars_.” 

Daniel glanced from Teal’c to Jack to Sam, a befuddled expression coming over his face as he took in their mysterious smiles. Then he shrugged and headed into the living room, saying, “Well, I was just going to explain how much it follows the heroic epics…” Teal’c bowed his head slightly in Sam and Jack’s direction, and followed him. 

Jack watched them go, muttering under his breath, “The man’s a saint…” and, turning to Sam, who’d begun stacking the dishes to take into the kitchen, said, “Leave them. Let’s go watch the sunset. I know the perfect spot.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Sure, that sounds great.” She finished stacking the dish she had in her hand and added mischievously, “What about the guys?” 

Jack wasn’t fooled for a moment. “Nah, they’re too into their movie. And there are two more after that!”

Sam gave him a quizzical look.

“What? I had to get the whole set just to coax Teal’c up here that time. He made me sit through all three of them – twice!”

Sam laughed. “Well, then, you can be spared this time.”

“Pretty lame stuff, if you ask me. I mean, come on, when did we ever see anything remotely resembling an Ewok?”

“I don’t know…the Nox were pretty cute.” Sam chuckled as Jack ushered her out the back door.

~

Sam and Jack strolled along the edge of the pond, Jack with an old plaid blanket thrown over his arm. They walked in comfortable silence, only broken by occasional directions from Jack as they went over or around a few obstacles and cut through the woods. Finally they reached a bend in the shoreline. An old wooden bench was situated in a little nook between some trees. It had a slat seat and back, curved armrests, and looked handmade.

“This is the spot.” Jack tossed the blanket over the bench.

Sam looked around, taking in the lake, the setting sun over the trees, and the bench. “Cozy.” She smiled up at him and took a seat. Jack settled down beside her, sighing as he rested his arm along the top of the bench behind her.

They sat quietly, taking in the sunset. Sam had never felt so utterly content.

At last Jack spoke. “So. You’re finally here.” 

Sam continued to look out across the water, smiling to herself as she felt him watching her. “Yes, I am.” She turned to him and saw his eyes fixed on her warmly.

“C’mere,” he said in a tone she’d never heard from him before. He drew his arm around her and she leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. 

As the last rays of the sun disappeared, Sam felt Jack shift against her. “Hey,” he said softly.

She lifted her head and drawing away slightly, gazed up at him. A smile played across his lips as his arm tightened around her to pull her toward him for a kiss. It was sweet and tender and put all her doubts to rest.

As they separated, Jack smiled down at her and whispered, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“So have I,” Sam admitted breathlessly. She leaned in for another kiss, equally as sweet. Then she settled her head back on his shoulder and they relaxed together in the glow of the fading light. 

~

It was growing dark, except for the moonlight on the lake, when Jack spoke again. “So, you haven’t seemed too worried about the regs. That’s not like you.”

Sam stirred a little, but didn’t move her head. “That’s because I’m not. I have that all figured out already.”

Jack cocked his head to scrutinize her. “Really? You do?”

He could feel her nodding as she answered, “I’m going to resign my commission; the SGC can take me on as a civilian consultant.”

“That simple? No regrets?” He knew the answer already from the tone of her voice, but he wanted to hear it from her.

“No regrets…I’ve followed the rules long enough. Time to get rid of them.”

“Not if you don’t want to.” Jack said earnestly. “I can retire. They can appoint me as civilian head of the SGC if they still want me, or I can just enjoy my retirement and let you youngsters save the universe for change.”

“Really? You’d give up being a general?” Sam sat up and stared at him.

“In a nanosecond. I don’t want you giving up anything for us to be together. But it’s nice to know you would.”

They peered at each other for a few moments, and Jack was awed by their mutual willingness to sacrifice. Then Sam sighed happily and said, “We’ll work that out later.” She sank back against him and Jack squeezed her tightly, amused by her uncharacteristic comment. Together they gazed out over the lake, thinking at last of the future they’d not allowed themselves to imagine.

~

_6_

The morning sun streamed through Jack’s window, awakening him. He was immediately aware of the golden-haired woman snuggled next to him, and a contented smile crept over his face. Taking care not to disturb her, he gently extricated his arm from under her neck, and drew back, propping his head up so he could watch her sleep. He marveled at how the sun played on her hair and at how carefree her face was while at rest.

In no hurry for her to awaken, Jack mused about the events of the past few weeks. The phone call from Hammond… ‘I’m retiring, Jack, and they told me to pick my successor…I can’t think of anyone more qualified.’ Sam’s being called to the Pentagon on special assignment – mere coincidence? ‘Someone must be looking out for us,’ she’d said. He thanked his lucky stars and continued his vigil.

Sam stirred and opened her eyes. She looked a little surprised to find Jack staring intently at her.

“Hey,” Jack said softly. “Good morning.”

“Mmmm,” Sam murmured.

“You look a little surprised to see me.”

Sam smiled lazily. “Mmm, but pleasantly.”

Eyebrows raised, Jack feigned consternation, “Who were you expecting to see?”

A grin spread across Sam’s face, “Not who you might think.”

“It’s not Pete? I know you were with him for…long enough.” Jack’s mouth twitched unconsciously as he spoke.

She shook her head slowly, still grinning. “Nope.”

Jack was genuinely puzzled. “You’ve got me then. Martouf?”

“Martouf! I never… oh! You!” Sam’s eyes sparked in recognition that he was kidding and she playfully punched him in the chest. “Actually, it was no one.”

“Right.” He grimaced. “Okay, you don’t have to tell me.”

“No, seriously, I was surprised to find _anyone_ in bed with me. I’ve been alone a lot longer than I’ve ever been _with_ anyone.”

Jack sobered. He knew all too well how it felt to sleep alone night after night. It was what had driven him to try to transfer his affections from Sam to Kerry. During missions as the head of a team it hadn’t seemed to matter so much. Off world he was too busy to think about it, and at home uninterrupted sleep was the first priority, and then it was back on the go. But being in the office, working regular hours away from the excitement and camaraderie made it seem lonely at home. _Well, not anymore_.

He leaned over to caress her cheek and said softly, “We’re going to change all that, aren’t we?”

~

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LulaIsAKitten for inspiring me to resurrect my SG1 fic to post on this site.


End file.
